A large number of commercial and factory or plant roofs are of a flat roof design wherein the roofing material itself is often of a built-up asphalt and, in more modern systems, of a single ply EPDM elastomeric sheet or membrane. In terms of securing a single ply EPDM membrane to the roof itself, one common design utilizes a mechanical ballast system that uses a layer of stone over the membrane. While the ballast system is least expensive, it has the disadvantage of being quite heavy (ten pounds per square foot) thus requiring a heavy roof support structure and, in addition, the roof slope cannot exceed 10.degree..
Adhered roof membrane retention systems suffer from a cost penalty while mechanical fastening systems generally require a fixation to the roofing substrate by metal fasteners with metal or rubberized nailing strips. Additional sealing strips or caps are then required to keep the punctured membrane water tight. Such installations are cumbersome as well as time-consuming in addition to violating the integrity of the membrane itself.